LaserMan.EXE
LaserMan.EXE is a NetNavi operated by Dr. Regal He is effectively the Navi in charge of Nebula, who was deleted at the hands of MegaMan in his attempt to control the asteroid that contained Duo. MegaMan Battle Network 4 LaserMan was first encountered after you win the Hawk Tournament. He prevents Lan from leaving and offers MegaMan the chance to join him. MegaMan.EXE refuses and is about to fight LaserMan when one of your friends arrive (GutsMan.EXE in Red Sun, AquaMan.EXE in Blue Moon). LaserMan then fuses MegaMan's inner darkness with the other Navi, forcing you to do battle with the DS version of the Navi. Then LaserMan retreats, saying the darkness had already grown inside him. Later Dr. Regal jacks him into Duo.EXE's comet in an attempt to take over the comet, and when MegaMan and LaserMan meet in the comet's cyberworld, they battle. LaserMan is eventually defeated and MegaMan proceeds into the control area of the comet. Abilities *LaserMan's battlefield contains a Mystery Data at the lower back corner of his area, whilst fighting his Ω version. This contains a Giga Chip which varies depending the version being played. *'Super Armour:' LaserMan cannot flinch. *'Cross Laser:' LaserMan fires a laser centred 2 squares ahead. The centre square is cracked, and the laser spreads in a + formation. *'Star Break Laser:' LaserMan fires a laser upwards off the screen. Rocks then fall on the player for a set time. *'Disruption Beam:' LaserMan holds out his hand. Shortly after, time will freeze, and he fires a laser down his row. It removes Invis if it connects, but does not pierce it. *'Dark Laser:' LaserMan fires a laser, creating a Dark Hole. Whilst the Dark Hole is present his health will slowly regenerate. MegaMan NT Warrior He first shows up in Axess when ShadeMan.EXE attacks Dr. Regal's ship base. When he attempts to attack Regal, LaserMan appears. ShadeMan attempts to kill him but his attacks go right through him, revealing that he was speaking with a hologram. LaserMan destroys the dimensional area generators and makes all the viruses and NetNavis disappear. He appears later in the show, as the new leader of the Darkloids. He commands them on various missions and transforms ProtoMan.EXE (who had been corrupted with a Dark Chip) into a complete Darkloid. At the end of Axess, Dr. Regal reveals his plan to cover the entire world in a Dimensional Area, and then proceeds to initiate it using a tower with enough Dimensional Converters to do the job. He the proceeds to use a Dark Synchro Chip, fusing with LaserMan and deleting ShadeMan.EXE who has come to exact his vengeance. Afterwards, he melds his body into a giant robotic version of LaserMan and goes on a rampage, attacking various places around the globe. Both Chaud and Lan cross fuse in an attempt to fight R LaserMan, but are shortly knocked out due to his sheer power. Lan and MegaMan then begin to hear the voices of the sacrificed NetNavis (and their friends, too) cheering them on and offering their strength. Taking up the offered strength, R MegaMan enters Full Synchro, and proceeds to defeat R LaserMan. LaserMan.EXE has not been seen since. Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 4 bosses From MMKB, a Wikia wiki.